The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Sywan Pur’.
‘Sywan Pur’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bold red-purple inflorescence color, medium green foliage, rounded and mounded plant habit, and a natural flowering season response that is about early October.
‘Sywan Pur’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yowanda’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,210. Sywan Pur' was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2007. The parent cultivar ‘Yowanda’ has larger and lighter purple inflorescences and a natural flowering season response that is 3-4 days faster.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Sywan Pur’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.